


Why Can’t it Be Me?

by J93



Series: The Scrapped Fics Collection [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Ymir finally blows her top off at her college roommate/secret crush.





	Why Can’t it Be Me?

Ymir’ college dorm room. Ymir is inside, hunched over and doing her homework on her desk. The desk is messy but still neat. Krista enters her room.

Krista: Hey Ymir, could I borrow your maths notes? I fell asleep during class!

Ymir picks up her maths notes and hands them over to Krista without looking at her.

Ymir: Here.

Krista: Thanks Ymir!

Krista takes the notebook and is about to leave until she remembers something big.

Krista: Oh right, did you hear? It's about Sasha… apparently, she has a boyfriend now.

Krista twirls in bliss. Ymir stops writing and scrunches her brow in irritation.

Krista: How nice… I want a boyfriend too! When I get one, we'll go on a date every day! After school, we can just go out for some tea and on free days, we'll go see a movie or go the amusement park! I want to go to a karaoke bar too! Then afterward have lunch at one of those nice cafés… AH… the planetarium would be nice too! The mood would become so great-

Ymir slams her hand on her desk and stands up sharply.

Ymir: Shut up!

Krista jumps back.

Krista: Ymir?

Ymir: Who the hell is this guy that you like? Your first love Jean from elementary school? Or is it that smart, wonderful and annoying Armin from our freshmen year?

Ymir stalks over to Krista.

Krista: Ymir… What's gotten into you?

Ymir grabs Krista by her shoulders.

Ymir: Or could it be Eren from your class? What's so great about that guy!? Don't tell me… it's Reiner?!

Krista: W… Wait a sec… What are you talking about?

Ymir lets Krista go and pushes her away from her.

Ymir: I don't give a damn about who you go out with.

Ymir sits down and turns her back on Krista who stands there still in shock.

Krista: Ymir. Why… Why are you getting so upset?

Ymir: I don't want to hear it. Don't talk to me about that.

Krista: Why… Why are you saying something like that? Ymir… why are you getting so angry at me… I don't… understand!

Ymir: Get out.

Krista: Ymir-

Ymir: Get out!

Krista runs out, crying. Ymir’ head falls into her hands. She sighs and starts to cry.

Ymir: Why couldn’t it be me?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a scene from an OVA I watched long ego. This is just an exchange from the OVA I thought was neat so I could use it somewhere. Sadly I couldn’t find a proper fic to put it in.


End file.
